


you're part of my entity (here for infinity)

by voxofthevoid



Series: Hungry Hearts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, First Meetings, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Lilia Baranovskaya, Vampire Okukawa Minako, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: "You are like the sun. Beauty and fire. I burn in you as surely as I do in its scalding light.”Lilia and Minako through the ages.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skowronek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/gifts).



> For Kaja, who's as charmed by bi ballerinas as I am <3

Vampires never die easy. It’s always messy.

This is nothing Minako hasn’t already known. She’s been around a long time after all, though perhaps not as long as the creature that looms above what remains of the man that had been Minako’s companion for the last few months.

“I know you are there,” the other woman says in perfect French, voice cool and oddly pleasant.

“I’m not trying to hide,” Minako replies, taking a step towards the carnage and its instigator. The scent of blood assaults her senses, stomach clenching on instinct despite the satisfying meal she had just last night.

The Enforcer – and surely that’s what she is – turns around. Her front is as eerily immaculate as her back despite the way she’d torn into Olivier until his heart and head lay severed and crushed on cold pavement. Minako trails her eyes up, taking in a lithely muscled body clad in form fitting clothes that would scandalize the delicate sensibilities of the humans in this era. Minako just lets herself appreciate until her gaze eventually meets the other’s. The night is dark and moonless but red eyes gleam from a face that’s all sharp angles and cutting beauty. There’s a streak of red on the Enforcer’s face, the only mark Olivier had been able to leave before he was overwhelmed.

“He was young, you know,” Minako says when the silence seems to stretch on. “Barely a century old. An infant.”

It doesn’t matter, she knows. They both know. That _infant_ had racked up an impressive body count.

“Are you his maker?” the woman asks, neither censure nor curiosity in the words.

“God, no. My son’s much better behaved these days.” The slaughter in Japan is their secret to keep. Yuuri has grown up now. “We were…friends, I suppose.”

The Enforcer doesn’t say that Minako is remarkable cavalier for someone who lost a friend, and Minako doesn’t mention that she only wanted him for sex and somewhat intelligent conversation.

Minako doesn’t register moving until she’s right in front of the other woman, close enough to distinguish the scent of the blood on her cheek from that of the pools surrounding Olivier.

Red fades, leaving pale green to stare down at Minako. Her sudden proximity is clearly of no concern to the woman, and that’s probably more terrifying than watching her rip a man twice her size into pieces.

Minako smiles.

“Sine you killed him, would you be my friend for the night?”

Then she leans in and licks the blood off her face.

It tastes sweet.

 

* * *

 

 _Lilia_ , the woman introduces herself as Minako leads her inside. The house was Olivier's. She'll have to leave now that he's dead. It's bothersome, and she tells Lilia as much, right before she pushes her to the bed that she used to share with Olivier.

Thin lips twist into something that night be amusement.

Lilia is exceptionally silent even as she allows Minako to strip her out of her clothes and bare the pale flesh underneath. There's an agelessness to her face that's reflected in the rest of her body; the quintessential vampire.

Lilia's breasts are small and pretty, two perfect mounds that beg Minako to descend on them with hunger in her mouth. The first sound of pleasure is a sweet sigh when Minako’s lips close around one pert nipple. She smiles, bites a little harder than is polite, and revels in the warning hiss that answers. Fingers slide into her hair, twisting not as tight as expected, as tight as she wants, and Minako sighs half-heartedly against the valley between Lilia’s breast and dutifully makes her way down.

She’s not in the mood to wait tonight.

Neither is Lilia with the way her legs spread for Minako, caging her in with their deceptive fragility. She doesn’t mind, is in fact quite content to lay her head between strong thighs and her tongue on a swollen nub.

The hand in her hair tightens, pinpricks of pain dancing on her scalp.

Minako smiles and gets to work, licking and lapping and sucking until Lilia’s stony composure shatters to pieces. Then she finds herself flipped and the favor returned.

It’s with wet lips and unbound hair that Lilia rises, face softened into something that’s not quite a smile but has the potential to be one. Minako grins lazily at her.

They don't kiss.

Lilia's gone before sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kaja <3

“It was good talking to you, Yuuri. Take care of yourself. And remember what I said.”

“I’m – yes, I will. You too. Take care, I mean.”

“Sure. Bye, kid.”

Minako puts her phone down gently. She likes this one; it’d be a pity to accidentally crush it.

She wasn’t been expecting a call from Yuuri. He usually only contacted her before his rare, brief visits.

He’s not about to visit now, not if he really has caught himself a human lover as his words seemed to hint. It’s difficult bordering on impossible to imagine Yuuri, notoriously aloof and fiercely independent, as being in anything resembling a relationship and with a human no less.

But it must be. Others didn’t take well to the change. Vampire blood was wasted on non-humans.

She’s not sure how to feel about being a mother-in-law. She’s irked that Yuuri clearly waited a while to tell her, but it’s hard to hold on to that irritation when thinking more on it makes it quite clear exactly why he hesitated and that only leads to the one thread in their entire conversation that Minako _does not_ want to dwell on.

_She said to give you her regards._

Damn that woman.

Seven months in Russia, knowing that it was just a few hours on a plane between Sochi and Sankt-Peterburg, and Minako hasn’t budged. She’s always painfully aware how tantalizingly close Lilia is to her. She just lets herself think that she’s strong enough to resist.

And resist she has, for forty-four years and counting. She hasn’t seen Lilia since she became a Councilor. She knows she married, knows she divorced, knows she’s still living with humans, working alongside them, dancing and crafting like she didn’t once tour the world slaughtering her own kind.

Minako has watched every single one of the pieces Lilia choreographed. They’re beautiful.

But she has stayed away, resisting even when everything inside her called out for the death of that man Lilia wore on her arm for nearly three decades. Lilia has returned the favor.

It’s not even that she thinks the split will last. It never does, they always come together, be it five years or five decades that pass between each reunion. It’s almost a game now; who will hold out longer.

Minako wants it to be herself. It makes sense that Lilia should come to her. After all, Minako isn’t the one who went and married a human.

_I saw Lilia._

Yuuri never said when or how or why. It’s curious.

_She’s there._

That’s the problem.

_She said to give you her reg-_

Godammit.

 

* * *

 

A blond boy opens the door. Minako looks up into green eyes that are a shade brighter than Lilia’s and hates herself a little for instantly recognizing Yuri Plisetsky, not because he’s a top ranked skater but because she’s seen his body move to Lilia’s art for the last three years.

“Is Lilia here?” she asks, harsher than necessary.

“Who are – ugh, never mind. Oi, Lilia, someone’s here to see you.”

Plisetsky stomps inside without a backward glance. Minako blinks after him and then steps inside, closing the door behind her. This is Lilia’s house; Minako’s not afraid to be presumptuous.

The interior is vast and pristine – pretty in that cold way Lilia has always preferred. It reflects her.

Then Lilia appears and the décor is the last thing on Minako’s mind.

Dressed to the nines and as immaculate as always, she’s radiant.

“You came.”

“I didn’t want to.”

Lilia smiles. It’s tiny, just the barest curl of the corners of her mouth, but something in Minako’s chest tightens at the sigh. Could be her heart – heaven knows that thing’s been dysfunctional for a millennium or two.

Plisetsky barges in to the room before either of them can say anything else.

“I’ll go outside for a bit,” he tells Lilia, voice low and gruff. There are tiger-striped headphones around his neck and a scowl on his face; the latter doesn’t look quite real. He’s gone with a squinty glance at Minako.

“He’s staying with you?” Minako asks once the door slams shut.

“He used to. Then he moved out. But your son left a mess in his mind, and I’m here to see that it does not fester.”

Yuuri did that to _Yuri Plisetsky_? Come to think of it, Yuuri was in Japan until recently. And Plisetsky too made waves in the media not too long ago with a visit there.

“Yuuri’s usually meticulous with his compulsion. He doesn’t leave loose ends.”

“Yura is less of a loose end than a frayed one. It will be fine.”

“There’s a story there you’re not telling me.”

“Come inside and I will.”

Minako just stares. There’s little inflection to the words and the expression Lilia wears is severe. To most, she wouldn’t look even the least welcoming. Minako, who has loved Lilia for the better part of two hundred years, knows better.

It’s a little too easy to accept.

Frightening, how old patterns reassert themselves.

“You know what will happen if I do,” Minako warns – tempts? – as she takes off her coat and hangs it up. She’s not looking at Lilia now, and it’s easier this way to at least play at rationality.

“Yes,” Lilia answers. She’s close all of a sudden. Minako turns around and finds herself looking at a sharp chin. Lilia is ridiculously tall in heels.

She tips her chin just in time to snarl into a kiss.

Lilia tastes like memories and old blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to this, but it won't make sense just yet so it'll be posted between chapters 18 and 19 of the main fic. Too late by then for your birthday, Kaja, but it's still for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set shortly before Minako's visit to Yuuri in chapter 18 of the main story.

Lilia’s arms are strong and soft around her, a cage and a comfort both.

“I can hear you worrying,” Lilia murmurs, her lips brushing Minako’s skin with each word.

“I’m well aware. Yuuri hasn’t given me cause to worry in years.”

“There are perils to having children.”

Minako huffs, unamused, and turns in Lilia’s hold. The position puts her bared breasts right in front of Lilia’s face. It’s inevitable that she’ll press into them, nuzzling into the valley between them for a stolen moment before emerging, sliding up on the mattress to better see Minako’s face.

There’s no smile on Lilia’s lips but there’s tenderness in her expression, sweet and wistful.

It’s a common sight these days.

Minako wonders if her own face mirrors it, or if the look there is tainted with the bitterness she still sometimes feels.

“You have no room to talk. Nikiforov first and now Plisetsky? I’d almost say you’re growing soft in your old age.”

It’s a taunt, not one as harmless as the words suggest, and they both know it. A frown crosses Lilia’s face, severe and intimidating, but Minako hasn’t been scared of this woman for years.

“Vitya and I were never that close. Yura is important, yes, but he will die one day, and I will live on. Yuuri is different. He is as long-lived as any of us, for as long as he does not do something foolish.”

Minako squints, leaning closer to look deeper into Lilia’s eyes. They’re bright and green, almost empty.

“You worry too,” Minako tells her, triumphant.

“I don’t know why you’re surprised,” Lilia says primly. “I have known him a long time.”

True. Minako doesn’t know why she’s surprised either. Maybe it’s that she believes Lilia forgets in their time apart; forgets Minako and all that she brought into Lilia’s life, Yuuri chief among them.

It’s ridiculous. Minako has never been able to forget Lilia, not for a day, and she knows Lilia’s heart is no less affected.

Perhaps it’s simply easier to imagine herself the victim. Even Minako, old as she is and wise as she is supposed to be, can’t help but be petty some days.

“I still believe it’s unnecessary for you to go,” Lilia continues, politely pretending not to notice the unpleasant turn of Minako’s thoughts. “Yuuri is a private person. He might not appreciate it.”

Minako shrugs.

“He _called_ me, Lilia. Twice within the span of a few months. That’s as close to begging for help that Yuuri will ever get.”

Lilia just sighs, displeasure saturating the sound.

Minako frowns at her.

“Why are you so set against this anyway? It’s only for a few weeks and the council doesn’t mind.”

Lilia doesn’t reply. Her eyes flick away from Minako, a momentary show of weakness.

An inkling forms in Minako’s mind.

“It’s not like I won’t come back.”

It’s only a flash, the barest sliver of a reaction, but for Minako, it’s enough. And just like that, all thoughts of Yuuri disappear.

She hooks her leg around Lilia, straddling her in one smooth motion. It gains her the faintest of gasps and hands gripping her waist with gentle reverence.

“I’ll have to,” Minako drawls, idly thumbing the fine curve of Lilia’s cheekbone. “I have a few years left in the Council and we’re settled here for over a decade. I’m not leaving Russia anytime soon.”

Lilia’s face darkens. There’s none of the usual studied blankness in her expression, only tight-lipped irritation.

Minako grins.

“But that’s not what you want to hear, is it?” She leans down, close enough to breathe her words into the faint parting of Lilia’s lips. “Do you want me to come back for you, Madame Lilia?”

She doesn’t expect Lilia to respond. She’s very proud that way. Foolish too.

But she does. Even after all these years, she can surprise Minako.

“Yes.”

It’s a quiet, clipped word, and if Minako is not a vampire, she might not have heard it.

“Oh. I didn’t think you’d admit it.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you left me for a human man? And then ditched him before I could kill him. I’m still tempted.”

Lilia sighs, exasperation carved into the lines of her face.

“Minako, no. Leave him be. I divorced him for a reason. And it’s only this time.”

“Only this time _what_?”

Lilia smiles. It’s not a pleasant expression.

“That I left you. You’ve left me too, before. You are as cruel and callous as I am, _solnyshko_.”

Minako snorts, pulling away and climbing off Lilia.

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to be gracious about it. And I hate that word.”

Lips brush against her bare shoulder, trailing softly along the skin. Minako shivers at the close-mouthed kiss pressed to her nape but doesn’t pull away, not even when Lilia’s arms wind around her waist and her front slots against her back. It’s hard not to be distracted by the soft breasts pressing against her skin.

“You used to love it.”

_I still do. It makes me feel-_

“It sounds cute until you remember what the sun does to us.”

Lilia huffs, leaning forward so that her mouth rests at Minako’s ear.

“I never forgot, _solnyshko_. You are like the sun. Beauty and fire. I burn in you as surely as I do in its scalding light.”

Minako tips her head back, turning to tuck her face to the side of Lilia’s neck. Her canines ache, yearning to slip free and sink into this familiar flesh.

“How romantic, Lilenka.” She nips at the skin under her lips, grinning wild and wide at Lilia’s sweet shudder. “Almost fooled me into thinking you weren’t saying that being with me is slow torment.”

“I said-”

Minako bites down hard, and Lilia’s words are lost in a breathless gasp that is as sweet as the blood that drips from her dainty throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
